You Married Shane Behind My Back?
by VerdeAmor
Summary: 10 Random drabbles


THIS IS THE SHUFFLE CHALLENGE: Fandom: WWE Wrestling

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble that's related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**AN: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING. NOT THE SONGS, NOT THE PEOPLE, NOT THE VAUGE REFERENCES.**

**JSYK, A LOT OF THESE ARE RANDOM SLASH AND BAD LANGUAGE. NONE ARE THAT BAD, BUT IF U ARE SENSITIVE TO BAD WORDS I'M SORRY I HAVE A PROBLEM. THANK YOU.**

* * *

1. Hot Mess – Cobra Starship

UNDERTAKER/JEFF

The kid was insane in the eyes of the Dead Man. He was the psycho jumping off ladders and landing on stretchers just to win. Undertaker figured that one day Jeff would cause his own paralysis from trying to fly.

But hell, he loved it.

But if Jeff wasn't as extreme, he wouldn't be Jeff. "Let's face it," he thought, "he's messed up."

* * *

2. Earl Had To Die – Dixie Chicks

JERICHO/BIG SHOW, Edge Bashing. XD

Big Show hated that proud bastard, Edge. Yet what really pissed him off is how he was always paired with the Rated R Superstar in tag team matches, especially the last one against the Undertaker and Triple H. Nothing made him feel better that night than personally wiping that self satisfied smirk from Edges face, and walking away unscathed.

The next few weeks had been pretty good, with little interaction with Edge, but instead with his wife. Show had a reason to live again.

It only got better after Chris Jericho chose the Big Show to carry the Unified Tag Team Title with him in place of his enemy. Now, as he stood atop the tag team mountain of glory, he only had one thing left to say, "Suck that Edge."

* * *

3. Bad To The Bone- George Thorogood

UNDERTAKER

The American Badass had his wife on the bed and a beer in hand. Nothing could go sweeter.

Except that Vince had told him that the writers had decided to kill him.

Not literally of course, but the character. People just don't like the new Undertaker. They want the Reaper back. This new guy was, as they say, annoying the shit out of everyone.

And for once in his career, he really felt his dominance over the company. He could wear his true colors and didn't have to apologize to anyone. But no one liked him anymore, so they go and bury him in a hole.

"And just when I got my hair cut."

* * *

4. Lifestyles of the Rich And Famous – Good Charlotte

DX

"Dude, ya know what we need to do?" Hunter said, Shawn sitting against the backboard of the bed.

"Toga party?"

"That too, but you know, when Old Man McMahon dies, guess who gets the cash?"

Shawn thought for a moment, "Shane O Mac?"

"Not him, dumbass. Me."

"Why would the old fart leave you money?"

"I married his kid."

"You married Shane behind my back?!"

* * *

5. Rock Lobster- Peter Griffin

THE ROCK, TRIPLE H

"Hunter, I know your hurting over what Taker said, but The Rock wants to give you a song that taught The Rock a valuable lesson." The Rock said sympathetically.

"Rocky, I swear to fucking god if you start singing Rock Lobster again I'm going to let Shawn rape you." Hunter left the Rock with a terrified look in his eyebrows.

* * *

6. So What?! – Pink

JEFF HARDY/ UNDERTAKER/ SHAWN MICHEALS

"Stupid giant bastard, probably out with Kane again." Jeff muttered as he sped along the highway on a lime green motorbike. His boyfriend the Undertaker had been going out without Jeff for the past week. Jeff was not happy, and decided to have some fun of his own.

Earlier that night, he'd called up Shawn in hopes the Heartbreak Kid could give him a better time than Taker could. They decided to meet at Shawn's place that night.

So when Jeff arrived at Shawn's place, he felt fear creep slowly into his spine as he saw the Dead Mans Bike in front of the garage.

* * *

7. Freak On A Leash – Korn

KANE

The fire caused it all.

It caused the freakish powers he now had over the flame, it caused the severe burns he had received, and it caused the death of their parents. And now, it caused his eternal servitude to the same master of his older brother.

Paul Bearer.

It was not by divine coincidence that Paul Bearer had adopted Kane after the fire. He grew up to hate the brother he never knew, and he learned that only following orders could save your eternal soul.

That was before he was burned again.

The fire that spread up his arm after a battle with the Undertaker opened his eyes to a new kind of pain. The pain that's given to you for your own good. That's why he stopped the petty feuds with the Undertaker.

He learned love.

* * *

8. So Happy Together

EDGE

He was waiting for this day to come. Vicky Guererro was there just waiting for some strong manly man to pull her out of her grief from the death of Eddie Guererro. Edge would get exactly what he wanted when he wanted it tonight.

The titles were within his beck and call after tonight. All he had to do was get married and pretend he was happily married until the one way ticket to glory expired.

* * *

9. You're Gonna Go Far Kid – Offspring

TRIPLE H, RANDY ORTON

When Randy Orton had first joined, he didn't believe much in this rookie wrestler. How could you? He was pathetic. So pathetic, you almost took pity on him, that's where Hunter came in.

After a few weeks, the kid was showing a lot of improvement in a short amount of time. It wasn't that long before Orton had won his first championship belt and was hoisted onto Batista's shoulders in victory.

He was improving too much too fast. He became a threat.

Hunter knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

10. Sympathy For The Devil – Rolling Stones

HOWARD FINKEL

He had seen nearly everything, and yet had little recognition for his job. He loved it, and he hardly ever took time off. He was the one that was there every week to do his job as best as he could, and enjoy it.

He had been everywhere and no where in the company. He is the uncelebrated honor of Monday Night Raw, the unsung hero of Smack Down.

He is the Fink.


End file.
